scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM-F-4
I ran through the giant hall as my enemy was catching up to me. I was hoping that she was far enough for me to not shit myself, but I was feeling like when you look into the back mirror of your car, and see that a giant plane is about to crash to you, and you remember the infamous note written on some back mirrors saying, "OBJECTS IN THE MIRROR MAY BE CLOSER THAN IT APPEARS". I turned my head one more time, and saw that Spectra Dash was grinning like there was no tomorrow. "You can't run from me, Bolt!" she screamed as she got even closer. Just as she was about to grab me, I heard a sound of a single shot fired somewhere on my right side. And before Spectra Dash could do anything, she was knocked down to the ground with a shot so powerful, that her body slid several more meters away from me. And then I was free. My distance rose sharply with every passing second I ran, before I disappeared into a tunnel. Spectra Dash was pissed. She rose from the ground, and started to look for her enemy, before eyeing him on the third floor of the hall. A weird mix of a dragon and a pony disappeared behind the wall before she could do anything. "Pony Dragon." she hissed, her voice full of hatred, before something hit her again, this time in the head. But this time it was more like something was thrown into her. She looked down, only to see a weird 3D triangle with a sun imprinted on it. "Oh fuck." she gasped, as a Solar type ESG, Equestrian Stun Grenade, exploded right into her face. I ran to the west, guessing that I'm halfway to the western side of the Hive, as I saw another pony in my way. "Hey, you alright?" I smiled, happy to see another survivor. He didn't answer. "Someone saved me from a subject a while ago. Was that you?" I asked. Still nothing. "Not the talking type, eh? Well, not a pro..." I froze in middle of the sentence, realizing something. He/She didn't only speak. She didn't even move. Oh sweet Celestia, please no. I realized. I grabbed a flashlight from my pocket, and lighted the corridor. It was her. Pinkamina. Oh, just great. Spectra Dash behind me, Pinkamina in front of me, and we're in the middle of a Changeling Hive. Well ain't that life in the Foundation grand? I thought. "Leave me. The fuck. Alone." I shouted at her. Still no answer. And then I fucking blinked. When I opened my fucking eyes, her face was a few centimeters away from mine, her front hooves raised ready for neck snapping. I jumped away, raising my rifle and opening fire while backing away from her. I ran into a crossroad, before running left. I entered some sort of decontamination chamber. As a pair of reinforced glass door closed behind me, I heard a thump as she crashed into them. I turned to see her looking at me. The opening console was right next to her. I thought I was a goner. Only one pair of doors separated us, and she could open them. That was the moment something appeared in the corner of my eye. I picked it up. It was a can of a black paint. Then I thought of something. It's my only choice. I realized, before opening the can, and splashing it against the door. The first three seconds were the worst. I was just waiting for her to open the door. But when nothing happened, I realized, that it worked. The paint blocked my vision of her, but because there was nothing she could see through the glass, it turned into a really bad, but somehow working mirror... she was looking at herself. She froze herself in place. I sighed, relieved that I stopped her. "I just hope the paint holds up." I said to myself before walking into the complex behind the decontamination room, my only way through. I entered what looked like a room with a giant aquarium build inside of it. I instantly recognized it. Scootaloo. Just. Fucking. Great. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against the poor filly, but it's just that since she turned into a killing monster that's almost invisible, it's a pain in the flank to get past her. "Alright Scoots, just let me by, I don't want anything from you!" I shouted. "Not that's there anything I can do, my door is still locked!" a voice from the inside shouted back. "Alright, cool. How ya doin' by the way?" I asked. "What do you think?" that question probably irritated her. "Hey, just asking. Sorry if that pissed you off." I apologized before walking through another door. I reappeared in the same corridor where I met Pinkamina. I ran to my original direction, before seeing someone on the floor. On the floor before me was a hybrid of a pony and a dragon. I examined his ID card, although I already knew who it was: SCP FOUNDATION NAME:James REDACTED CODENAME:Pony Dragon Nickname:RAINBOW HOUDINI Clearance:OVERSEER AGE:REDACTED What the hell is here that took out Pony Dragon? I wondered while attempting to take his ID card. "Don't even think about it" although weak, his voice was surprising enough to make me jump from surprise. "Sorry sir, I thought you were goner, and I will probably need that ID card, I am on a rescue mission here." "I know, but stealing mine isn't going to help you. My card is monitored, the moment someone uses it, my team knows where and when. And they will ask where did you get it." he explained before coughing out some blood. I grabbed him, and ran for shelter. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "Saving your life?" I answered. "I just ran across Spectra Dash. The bitch will kill you and I will only slow you down." he tried to stop me. "There's a weapon storage nearby, I can drop you there." I calmly answered my superior officer. "Enough. Put me down, that's an order!" Pony Dragon attempted to shout, resulting in another bloody coughing fit. "Negative sir." I grinned. We arrived few minutes later. Luckily it was along the way. "How the hell did this happen to you anyway?" I asked the Elite Foundation Team Dark Knights' Captain. "It's a long story, and you probably don't have time for that. But thanks for the help. I really appreciate it." he answered. "No problem at all." I answered before heading out. "Wait!" Pony Dragon shouted. "Let me repay you for saving me back there. Hand over your ID card." I handed it over. Now, instead of Clearance 2, it read: SCP FOUNDATION NAME: Black Bolt Codename: Stalker no.0025 CLEARANCE: 3 "Your clearance was permanently raised, congratulations." he said. "I don't think I'm competent enough to be Level 3 already." I doubted my rank upgrade. "Look greenhorn, we have some really dangerous shit in here. If you can't make it through alive, there's no way you're not competent enough." he answered calmly. "Well, thanks a lot sir." I said. I just stand here for a few seconds, before he said with a much more stronger voice than when I found him: "What are you standing here for? Don't you have some ponies to safe? Don't worry about me, I'll heal up and get out as soon as I can." "Alright, sir." I saluted before heading out of the storage. The door closed behind me, and started to glow as Pony Dragon cast a magic barrier on them. "I wonder why he has the Nickname RAINBOW HOUDINI?" I think as I walk through a door. Category:SCP-CIM-F